La marca
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: La marca provocaba desolación, angustia y terror. El terror que debían dar los mortífagos. El terror que Regulus no estaba seguro de querer provocar.


**La marca**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, todo el potterverso es de J.K Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre: Regulus Arcturus Black._

* * *

La estancia estaba oscura, tan oscura que ver más allá de la punta de tu nariz ya era un gran logro. Al fondo, en una silla, había un hombre. Pero no era normal. Sus rasgos estaban distorsionados, tanto que le hacia parecer una serpiente. A su lado, su prima Bellatrix miraba con altanería a Regulus y a los demás chicos que había en esa sala.

—Bellatrix, puedes comenzar— Dijo el hombre mientras su prima, fiel a su señor, se adelantaba hacia ellos.

—Comenzaré por ti— Señaló Bellatrix a un chico que Regulus creía haber visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Su prima alzó la varita y una chispa negra salió de su extremo. Ella sonrió y le puso la punta de la varita en el antebrazo. Parecía algo poco doloroso y Regulus suspiró. El dolor y él no eran del todo amigos. Entonces el chico empezó a temblar ante el asombro de los presentes y a aullar de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Regulus se tensó y creyó escuchar decir a su prima entre dientes:

—Demasiado débil.

Así fue uno tras otro, y todos reaccionaban de una forma diferente ante el dolor que causaba la marca.

—Piedad— Regulus giró la cabeza encontrándose a un chico castaño que estaba delante de Bellatrix— Yo no quiero…

Tras eso salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta de la estancia. Bellatrix sonrió con petulancia.

—Avada Kedavra— Un rayo verde recorrió toda la estancia acertando en la espalda del joven y el chico se desplomó ante la vista de todos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Regulus. Nunca había visto a nadie morir, y menos a su mismísima prima asesinando a alguien. ¿Sería él capaz de hacer eso? ¿Tendría que abandonar como había hecho el joven? Al menos así tendría una muerte rápida, cosa distinta de lo que ocurriría si los aurores le pillaban y le enviaban a Azkaban.

Disipó esas dudas de su mente. Su prima se acercaba hacia él con un paso que- al menos para él- se le hacia muy lento. En cuanto llegó delante suya alzó su varita como había hecho repetidas veces antes y al apoyar la punta de su varita en el antebrazo se inclinó un poco más, lo suficiente como para que pudiera escuchar.

—Compórtate como un Black. — Regulus agachó la cabeza preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que iba a venir en instantes. — Protream—Esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Regulus apretó los puños tan fuerte que temía clavarse las uñas y hacerse heridas en las palmas de las manos. Tragó saliva esperando que el dolor llegase. Y llegó. No pudo reprimir un sonoro grito de dolor. Estaba temblando, sentía como si unas lanzas candentes se clavasen en su antebrazo y quiso retorcerse, quiso gritar de dolor una vez más, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez fuese por orgullo, o por demostrarle a su señor que él era mejor que todos los que antes se habían retorcido por el suelo. O por miedo a dejar el apellido Black por los suelos. Daba igual el porqué, el caso es que no lo hizo.

Cuando el dolor amainó— porque tras unos años descubrió que ese dolor nunca acaba, siempre está presente, mostrándote quien es tu señor— Regulus alzó la cabeza para encontrarse la escalofriante visión de unos ojos del color de la sangre volcados en él. El chico tragó saliva ante la expresión imperturbable del que ahora era su señor. Regulus intentó aguantar la mirada, pero la mano de su prima le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo para que mirase la marca.

Era algo escalofriante: una calavera y una serpiente Regulus siempre había recordado como su prima le había dicho una y otra vez que la marca era lo más hermoso que podía llegar a tener alguien. Él ya no lo creía así: Era más bien horrible, no había rastro de belleza. La marca provocaba desolación, angustia y terror. El terror que debían dar los mortífagos. El terror que él no estaba seguro de querer provocar.

* * *

_**Nota de autor:** Antes de que saquéis los cuchillos debéis saber que nunca había escrito sobre Regulus. Ahora ya podéis matarme_

**_¿Reviews?_ **


End file.
